the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Nenshou Natsuin
'Approval:' 9/22/13, 10 feats, Ephyras(v2.3) 'Appearance and Personality' Appearance - He wears a pair of black geta with a metal plate over the toes and heals. Grey paints with a Kunai punch on the side of his right leg, a black tank top under his Leaf Village Vest. Over the vest he wears a blue cloak with the sleeves rolled all the way up and the front open. Nen no longer Wears bandages over his face due to his scar healing over time. Over both hands and forearms, he wears Dark grey metal plated clawed gauntlets and black gloves underthem. His headband Is tied around his upper right arm. After Learning how to control His demonic blood, Nen's apperance has finally stoped changing. His Hair has returned to its original pitch black. His eye color has changed to a peircing yellow with the whites being black, and His skin is paler then most. Personality - Nen -''' is a kind and friendly person. he likes to have friendly chats with people, even if he doesn't know who they are.However he is also a person that dose not feel remorse for doing things that must be done and dose not have any problem saying what must be said or the truth. At the same time though, he wont make unneeded sacrifice just to finish whatever needs to be finished. If he is not doing anything or have any pressing matters, he is usually found training or sitting under a tree drawing whatever comes to his mind. '''Zetsumei- After Much time training and meditating Nenshou unlocked The demon blood hidden within him. From this Zetsumei was created. During major fights or times of major tension, Nen can lose control over his mind and the demon inside him takes over. Zetsumei is a bloodthirsty fiend who only craves for death. He plots out different ways to kill people, ways to make it more entertaining, If a person is able to twist this way or that way, and treats death as a game. He takes showing no remorse and cold hearted to a whole new level, giving no individual mercy and likes ending fights with as much red as possible usually leaving individual's unidentifiable Fighting Style - Nen fights using his fists as much as possible. He prefers to throw powerful blows that are meant to incapacitate or knock his target on the ground where he can then just pummel away at them. He tries his best not to dodge attacks and instead block them using his gauntlets so he can stay i up close and personal in a fight where he can throw powerful punches or kicks. He is known for being decent in aerial hand to hand as well, using twists and turns to gain the moment he needs to throw powerful attacks. When Nen needs to pull something unpredictable, or out of no where, he lets Zetsumei take control. Since Zetsumei has never really been seen fighting and thinks chaotically in a fight, the switch of thinking usually throws Nen's opponent off. Zetsumei does not follow a style of fighting, instead he does what he can to win, even if that can mean major damage to himself. Instead of the usual punches, Zetsumei does what he can to break his opponent till they can't do anything anymore but sit there and watch as he kills them. 'Themes' Nen Sad Zetsumei 'Stats' (Total:85) ' '''Strength: 17 ' 'Speed: 12 ' 'Intelligence: 7 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 13 ' 'Endurance: 12 ' '''CP: 90 + 45 = 135 Super Charge: 20 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Sealing Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Taijutsu Specialist ' 'Chunin: Demon Blooded. (This functions the exact same way as Seishin Hosuto mechanically wise and uses the same feat tree. However instead of having something sealed inside Nen, he himself is an offspring of a demon.) ' 'Jonin: Steel Release ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 10 Banked feats: 0 Feat Culminations : These are not feats, just culminations of multiple ones. *'Demon of the Gate' - This is a combination Of Awakened Form and Gates 1-4. (+3 str and speed. +8 partial boost to str (damage) and +8 partial boost to endurance. 30cp activation, 30 cp maintain. Stat Buffs / passive # +6 Stats x 3 Sealing # Chakra-Dassui Kata (Chakra-Draining Form) - A seal is added to someone and the user can then drain 20 CP from the target, so long as the user is within 20 feet. The seal stays on for 2 rounds until fading. The seal will drain only as much CP as is put into creating it (20 CP) # Blocking Technique Absorption Seal - this is capable of absorbing any chakra, regardless of any shape or nature transformation, and dispersing it within one's body by spinning the chakra within one's body in the opposite direction. As a result, this technique can absorb any ninjutsu based technique, regardless of power, without harming the user. (CP cost = the justu being absorbed cost.(max absorption of 40+20 overcharge) Taijutsu # Eight Gates: 1-4 - The first four gates are the main limiters of normal power. Usage of these are not as lethal as using the last four gates. For maximum efficiency, all 4 must be released at once. Usage of the 4 gates is 10 CP per turn, with a +3 points added to Strength and Speed. (Eight Gates) # Zetsumei's Strike '''- The user kicks his opponent up into the air a significant height. From there the user appears above the opponent where he either punches at a tremendous speed well coating the strike in yellow chakra. The strike causes devastating damage and sends the target plummeting back down to the ground at tremendous speeds causing an extremely fatal impact. (20Cp/ 5Cp while in any of the gates or Awakened Form) '''Demons Blood (Seishin Hosuto) #'Awakened Form ('Shroud of Seishin Variant)' '- Nen awakens the demon blood inside him. This causes Nen to transform into a demonic state. His hair clumps together to form multiple spikes along his head. His eyes turn yellow and the whites turn black. He becomes deathly pale with an undertone of pink. His vane become Extremely visible due to the power coursing threw them. A coat of Yellow chakra form's around Nen acting as a powerful Armor. (+8 partial boost to str (damage) and +8 partial boost to endurance 20cp activation, 20cp to maintain.) #'Beast Bomb' (Seishin Beam Variant) - Due to Nen's Demon blood, he is able to recreate a weaker version of the Beast Bomb used by the demons. This allows Nen to create a beast bomb in one of the palms of his hands. He is able to either lunch the bomb towards his target creating a massive devastating explosion on impact, punch his opponent with the Beast Bomb causing it to explode in the direction of the opponent causing major damage if not killing the target and not harming the user, or just simply cause the Beast Bomb to explode causing a devastating blast to occur in the direction the user's hand is facing, causing no harm to the user. (40cp / 20cp well in Awakened Form) #'Demon Chakra Reserve (Seishin Chakra):' Nen has a very large reserve of chakra that he can draw upon due to his demon's blood. (User gets 15CP for each feat invested in Seishin Hosuto(Demon blood) abilities (3x15= 45 extra cp)) Equipment *(5) Clawed Gauntlets (Chakra conducting) *(1) Single Kunai Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 40,500 + 4,600 (Transferred from Isamu Hisamo) * Ryo left: 45,100 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 60' *'Banked: 5' *'Reset Day: Saturday 1qp earned ' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 1 ' Fight the Duo! (1qp due to cap) (9/22/13) 'B-Rank: 10 ' The Black Flag gang (0qp due to cap) (9/25/13) Childs play (0qp due to cap) (9/24/13) The Corrupted (4qp) (9/21/13) The Flash (3qp) (9/19/13) Zenko's S-Rank Part 2 (0qp due to cap) (9/13/13) The Many (Part 4) (4qp) (9/14/13) The tip of the spike (1qp due to cap) (9/11/13) Nanananana Batcave! (4) (9/07/13) Clear the Bandit Town (3qp) (9/08/13) Gathering Intel (4qp) (8/28/13) '''C-Rank: 7 The demon child (4qp) (9/22/13) The Nemean Lion (3qp) (9/21/13) Zombies? ZOMBIES! (2qp) (9/15/13) Bandit Clearing '(3qp) (9/09/13) Eye of Millenia (2qp) (9/05/9) The Biggest Basilisk (4qp) (9/03/13) Cave Cleaning II (4qp) (8/24/13) '''D-Rank: ' 'Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 18 This Should Be Interesting (1qp for 9/28/13) (9/27/13 - 9/29/13) A much needed talk. (0qp do to cap) (9/23/13) Repairs (1) (9/22/13) Enter the Tanyu! (0qp due to cap) (9/20/13) Fight to the "Death" (1qp) (9/16/13) The Decision (Char. Dev.) (1qp) (9/16/13) Time to Settle the Past (1qp) (9/14/13) Time to Redesign (oqp due to cap) (9/13/13) Awaiting a challenger (1qp) (9/8/13) Resupplying In the Land of Fire (1qp) (9/03/13) Testing the Limits (1qp) (8/31/13) Paying a Debt. Winner buys! (1qp) (8/30/13) Reiko vs. Nenshou! Two wanderers! (1qp) (8/29/13) Resupplying in the Water Country (RP) (1qp) (8/24/13) First Scares (Char. Dev.) (1qp) (8/27/13) The Reason for Who I Am (Char. Dev.) (1qp) (9/1/13) PvP with Akihito (2qp) (9/2/13) Free Training (1qp) (9/2/13) 'History and Story' Nen Was born in Kirigakure to an average normal family. his family was killed when he was five years old (The Reason For Who I Am.). Nen then grew up being raised by one of the three Hunter-Nin who saved him. He soon after joined the ninja academy with the dream of becoming a strong enough Hunter-Nin so he could track down and kill the person who killed his whole family. During his days at the academy, Nen developed a rivalry with Ryoushi Inuzuka. They would race instead of jog out the laps, see who could hit the target the most, and who was simply the strongest, which they did not figure out by sparing, instead they would race across town, play advanced hide and seek, and many other games, but taken at a more serious level. Threw out the years at the academy, Nen developed a well found respect for Ryoushi, and soon enough they started calling each other brother. Both graduated the same year at the academy tied for top in their class for physical attributes, but as far as intellect goes, Nen was pretty average for a genin. Nen and Ryo quickly decided that the restraints and the way things were being done by the villages were a annoying hindrance. So on there first mission, they decided to fake their own deaths, and went rouge. From there They Decided to call themselves the Nottori and live as Mercenaries focusing on taking care of bandits and missing nin that cause trouble to small little peaceful towns. Genin Life - Nenshou's life as a genin started out nothing all that impressive. He spent most of his time wandering around the Land of Fire dealing with Crimson Lotus members. Along the way he meet many people, some he consider's good friends, others he despise's, and some he consider's family. Nen also meet Zenko, the Hero and General of the Sand village. Nen as high respect for Zenko and treats Zenko as if he were his Sensei. He sees him as a role modle that he hopes one day that he can be equal if not stronger then Zenko. At the end of Nen's life as a genin, things took a very interesting turn. Due to some major disagreements and fear of being attacked, Nenshou took the life of Akahito. He dosn't know if it was the right or wrong thing to do after thinking about what happened. All he knows is that at the time, he lost control and killed Akahito in cold blood. Jonin leaf Nen.jpg|Leaf Jonin Nen Nen.jpg|Pre Awakening Nenshou.jpg|Post Awakening (Lighter version) Nen2.jpg|Nen Post awakening (Darker Version) Zetsumei.jpg|Nen well in Awaken Form Nen vs Zetsumei with chakra.jpg|Nen V.S. Zetsumei. The Internal Struggle Nens, First job as a mercenary... First Scares 'Relationships' Ryoushi Inuzuka - Closest friend and rival growing up in Kiri. Kihaku Settouhan - Considers her a close friend. It took him a while to come to terms with her whispering to her lantern all the time, but it no longer phases him. Reiko Ichiyama - Considers Reiko a Friend and potentially a worthy opponent. Nen felt bad about the advantage he had in the spar, but wonders how close of a match it would be in an real fight where there is no restrictions. Kenji Ichiyama - See's him as an interesting person and kind person. Considers him a friend. After doing a spar with him to help him train, Nen was impressed at his potential at what he could become. Toiyarochi Senju - At this point Nen consider's Toi a rival, but at the same time a good friend, though Toi annoys the crap out of him at times and really want to just punch him sometimes. Nen is greatly thankful to Toi as well, since Toi helped Nen go threw is awakening of his demon blood. Nen doesn't think Toi is the brightest at times either do to some of the things Toi says and does. Nen still thinks Toi has the potential to become a very strong individual due to who he is. Aiko Namikaze - Nen first Meet Aiko on the Road. After learning a bit about her, he felt great sympathy for her because of the lose of her parents and Nen having lost his. After talking with her and getting to know her more, Nen developed feelings for Aiko and swore that he would protect her. Later Nen found out Aiko and Toi were in a relationship well Nen was undergoing his Awakening. From there things got very rough, but Aiko helped Nen threw it all making Nen very grateful he meet her. Nen consider's her one of his closest friends and is happy that she is in a good relationship with Toi. Zenko Sugawara - Nen even though he has only talked to Zenko once, and doesn't know all that much about him other then his position in Suna, See's Zenko as a role model he hopefully can learn much from one day. Imasawa - Nen has only meet her once and talked very briefly with her, however he greatly respects her since she helped him in a fight, potentially saving Nen's life. Due to this, he feels as if he owes her a great Debt of some sort. Kurai Uchiha - Kurai is Nen's current and only rival due to the fact Nen killed Akahito. There rivalry is a weird one. They have only fought once to see who was the better of the two with Nen coming out on top and most of the time they are actually working togather on various missions instead of fighting each other. Nen respects Kurai for who he is and will help him if he really needs it, rubbing it in is face latter of course. The Flash (NPC) - One of Nen's previous Targets on a job. The Job went decent, for most individuals, they would have thought that The Flash committed suicide by calling down a lightning bolt turning her into ash. However Nen thinks the polar opposite. He has a strong feeling that she is still alive and wandering around. Nen with a mixture of wanting to keep his reputation up and a deep hatred for The Flash, has vowed to hunt her down, and exterminate her. Yorokobi (NPC) - Yorokobi is a 7 year old girl with Seishin abilities. Nen found her well on a job in the land of lightning. Unfortunately during the fight, Yorokobi's father was mortally injured and on his dying wish asked Nen to take care of her for him. Nen having lost his parents and being a demon himself felt sympathy for her and promised that he would protect her and take care of her. So as of now, Yorokobi travels around with Nen under his protection and care. Category:Character